Jade McFadden
"'Jade'," she said. "Cute name. At least hers is a real name and a jewel at the same time." Jade McFadden Harvey (b. 1951) is a human girl with ghostly powers. She was also the sister of Casper McFadden, cousin of Spooky Ashwood, daughter of JT McFadden and Catherine McFadden (née Taylor) and niece of the Ghostly Trio. Born with ghostly powers, Jade was raised by her mother before befriending her older brother, Casper McFadden. After the death of her mother, Jade was adopted by her uncles out of pity for her for no parents. Around fifty years of the "curse" Jade fell in love with human Ryan Bates and befriended Kat Harvey, with the help of her brother. Also, she legally became the owner of her home, Whipstaff Manor, thus allowing her to stay in the house with her adopted uncle and cousin. She is one of the two protagonists and titular character of Jade and Casper, the 1995 film.. Appearance Jade is a young girl around thirteen years old but is really fifty two years old. She is beautiful and looked just like her mom when she was younger. Jade has long wavy blonde hair she usually keeps up. During her holloween party in 1975, she wore her mother's gown. She wore it down most of the time. IN 1995, Jade was stuck with her 1950s clothes, but Kat later lets her use her own clothes. later borrows most of Kat's clothes together. She wore a headband with a bow on the side, one of Kat's earrings, and In the TV series, Jade has her hair still in buns, but doesn't wear 1960s clothes, seeing she has a new wardrobe. She also has violet-blue eyes, which is a trait she shares with her uncle, Stretch and the reason why she got the name, Jade in the first place. Jade now wears a purple dress with a purple tanktop over it. She also wears black leggings and brown boots that her mother gave her forty years ago. Personality Jade is a friendly, optomistic and kind individual who helps others. She is very highly intelligent for being alive for nearly forty years and happens to b a Straight A student. Jade has felt the protectiveness of her uncles, and later learns how to avoid them. She mostly is a good influence on Casper, therefore becoming a friendly ghost, mostly with her. The Trio states she is kind like her mother, but tough as her father. Jade sometimes has hints of being as mischevious as her uncles and even goes to them to pull a prank on Amber and also Casper and how to scare a boy away. They do help her, sometimes feeling prouder if she were the ghost over Casper. She is also braver in standing up to her superiors. While she is attracted to boys, Jade is officially Boy crazed with her boyfriend Ryan, who puts up with the Ghostly Trio. Background Early Life Jade was born in the mid 1951 after her mother left her "insane" husband. Around the year 1964, her mother grows 19visibly ill. Catherine dmits that she was wrong to take her away from her father and tells her to look for the spirits of her brother, Casper and her uncles, the Ghostly Trio. She was at first unsuccessful and only found teh Ghostly Trio, who recognized her after seeing the pendant JT gave his wife on the day they married. In 1955, her mother dies and Jade has no one left in America because the Taylors left and her uncle, James died of a heart attack and Aunt Delilah moved away, forgetting all about Jade adn only her broken heart. An angel came to her and gave Jade immortality, however should she fall in love before her fortieth year on earth, Jade will lose her immortality and spend the time with her true love for all eternity. Role in film Casper's mistake Jade's mistake Role in the Animated Series Jade's role in the animated series is quite different. She is still living in Whipstaff Manor with her family and pretends to be Jade Harvey, being Dr. Harvey's niece and Kat's cousin. Jade and Casper often fight like normal siblings do but also tease each other. She also is more boy-crazed over her boyfriend, Ryan, as pointed out by her uncles int he series. While she never got along with any of her uncles, she gets along mostly with Stinkie out of all three of them. Powers and abilities * '''Immortality and eternal youth: '''Jade is immortal, meaning she will never age as she stays thirteen. However, if she was to fall in love before her fortieth year in on earth, then she will lose her immortality and age like a normal human Relationships Family *Casper McFadden - Brother *JT McFadden - Father *Catherine Taylor - Mother *Roger McFadden - Grandfather *Eleanor McFadden - Grandmother *Ghostly Trio **Stretch - Uncle **Fatso - Uncle **Stinki - Uncle Trivia * Unlike her cartoon counterpart, Jade has blonde hair and blue eyes instead of brown hair and eyes. * Jade was born in 1951 and found her paternal family in 1964, but her mother dies in early 1965, before Jade's birthday, and around the time Jade becomes immortal, making Jade around thirteen years old and her true age is fifty two years old. She was close in becoming fourteen had the Fairy not intervened. * Favorite book is The Hobbit by Tolkien * Originall was named Cassie McFadden and would be more than Casper's adopted sister, but also his great-great-niece. ** However, there is a female version of Casper called Cassie McFadden, whose middle name was originally Taylor, but changed to Tyler. * Her best friends consist of Kat Harvey, Poil, and her brother Casper, including Spooky (from time to time) and Nightmare the Horse * Dislikes leprechauns, mostly because it tormented her uncles when that was "her job". * Favorite color is purple, * She shares her purple blue eyes with her uncle Stretch ever since she was born with them * Uses her father's initials JT on the cover of a chest that Kat believed tro be Jade's father's until Jade reveals her middle name to be her mother's last name. Quotes Category:Jade Variations Category:McFadden family Category:Jade and Casper (1995) Characters Category:Female characters Category:Original characters Category:Girls Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Related to villain Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Harvey family